The field of the present disclosure relates to checkout systems and more particularly retail checkstands or other checkout stands (e.g., a parcel distribution station) that incorporate portable data readers and other electronic devices and/or related systems and methods of operation.
Typical checkstands such as at a retail check station include counter space for accommodating placement of articles to be scanned. Certain checkstands include both a fixed scanner and a handheld scanner whereby certain (e.g., smaller) articles may be scanned by passing them through the scan volume of the fixed scanner and certain other items (e.g., larger or bulkier items such as items remaining in the shopping cart) may be preferably scanned with the handheld scanner. The present inventor has recognized certain limitations for arrangements and configurations of checkstands including one or more portable movable devices such as handheld scanners.